This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Operator control units (OCUs) are typically configured to control machines via machine control units (MCUs). The operator control unit provides a human machine interface (HMI) to allow an operator to provide commands for controlling the machine. The operator control unit then sends the commands to the machine control unit, which provides an electrical interface to the machine. Separately, programmable logic controllers (PLCs) are sometimes used to provide control signals to a machine.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings